Mixed Up
by fanfic632
Summary: Demigods might face more challenges in high school than fighting monsters. Percy doesn't know what to do anymore - he and Annabeth have some... complications at the least.
1. Chapter 1 - 3rd Person

Annabeth rubbed her eyes as she woke up. Her allergies were really hitting hard in spring, and her eyes were puffier than usual. As she went to the bathroom, Piper slowly stirred in the bed next to hers and reached her arm out to shut off her alarm. Last night, the girls had been studying late into the

night in order to prepare for their finals which were next month. All of their friends hadn't gone to the party late last night, them to study and others to study as well or had plans.

As Annabeth came out of the bathroom, Piper was on her phone and hadn't even left the bed yet. Piper had wanted to go to the party last night but knew that she should stay and study with Annabeth and get some tutoring especially because she usually spent her time in the library studying with Percy.

Piper thought that Percy was much more than a friend to Annabeth, although she indignantly disagreed.

"Get some beauty sleep last night, Beauty Queen?" Annabeth grinned as she used Leo's nickname for Piper.

"No, not that much. Did you know that Leo was the DJ last night for the party? I knew that kid liked parties at heart! Wait - is that Nico?! Did he go to the party last night?" Annabeth shrugged and continued gathering her binders and notebooks to go to class.

"P, I'm going to go get breakfast from the cafe, text me what you want. Class starts in half an hour." Piper nodded and went into the bathroom, while Annabeth went to go get breakfast. Luckily, Moore had a policy of which students were allowed to bring breakfast into their room and usually Annabeth was the one to do it for the two. The only downside for the both of them was that they weren't able to hang out with their friends (maybe a little more than that for Annabeth).

By the time Annabeth and Piper had finished breakfast, they said their goodbyes and headed for class. Annabeth had almost all of her classes with Percy, which gave her so much to look forward to during the day. As she walked into Physics, she saw his shaggy brown hair right behind her seat.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, no swimming today?"

"Nope, Coach is out sick today and we had doubles yesterday, so I wouldn't have gone today if there was practice. Where were you last night? Weren't we planning to go to that Thai restaurant downtown?"

_Crud. How could I forget? I just got so caught up with tutoring Piper, I completely forgot. And I was looking forward to that for such a long time._

_"_Oh shoot. I'm so sorry, I was up late last night studying and helping Piper I just completely forgot. Maybe next week?"

"Oh, I have a swim meet that week so I'm going to have to watch what I eat beforehand."

Annabeth's face fell, but she turned back to face Mr. Brunner, who was one of her favorite teachers.

During Physics however, her heart tinged with sadness and she didn't know why. Going out for dinner wasn't even such a big deal.

But why did it seem like so much more than that?

**A/N**

**Leave a review to tell me what to work on and stuff! I'll be updating this soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - 3rd Person

**A/N **

**Feel free to leave reviews :). Sorry if these are boring, I'm going to try to get to the main plot soon.**

Percy walked back to his dorm, deep in thought. Was Annabeth actually upset that she didn't go for Thai? Percy probably knew her emotions better than she thought. He wasn't that much of a Seaweed Brain… at least he didn't think so.

Percy got his swim bag ready to go for practice. His suit, towel, cap, goggles, and water bottle. He smiled as he remembered that Annabeth got him his practice goggles at the Secret Santa party. Coincidentally, he and Annabeth had gotten each other which gave them a chance to put thought into their gifts because they knew each other so well.

Percy walked into the locker room, breathing in the familiar smell of chlorine. His big swim meet was next week, and it was his last chance to qualify for Junior Nationals. **(A/N I'm a swimmer, so I can assure you that Junior Nationals are a huge deal and ****really ****hard to make :) ) **

"Hey Percy, I need to talk to you for a moment." Coach Hedge pulled him over into his office.

"I need to know what you want to swim this weekend and what's going to get you into Junior Nationals. If a small group from our team is traveling all the way across country, I want at least someone to make Nationals and I'm betting it'll be you. Luke is prepared to go as well, but he's at least three or four seconds from making it, whereas you, are a few milliseconds away, and I know you can do it." Apparently Hedge was really serious about this decision because his usual goofy grin and cracking jokes were completely gone.

"I'm not sure, Coach. But I know that I could probably make it for the 400 IM, because it's long distance and I'm just a second away so it'll be easier for me to drop. Can I send you an email on my other decisions?" Percy needed time to think about this and clear his head from Annabeth.

After Percy's grueling practice, he called Annabeth and asked if she wanted to meet to go out to eat for dinner. He was pretty sure Annabeth felt especially bad for not being able to go to the Thai restaurant because after all, Percy had been planning that for a few weeks in advance. The restaurant needed reservations two weeks ahead of time, and it was kind of… er… a date to Percy, at least in his head.

"I'm so sorry Percy. I'm actually out with Luke right now, and we're at an ice cream place downtown, it'd be so fun if you wanted to come!" Annabeth sounded like she regretted going out with Luke, but nonetheless it hurt Percy.

"It's fine, I'll see you in the library later."

It was always Luke, wasn't it. That's what lit a fire under him everyday, and what made him work five times harder every day at swim practice. Now Luke was stealing Annabeth?

_Wait, hold on? Stealing? When did I ever start to think like this? Do I even like Annabeth? In that way?_

_I like Annabeth… as a friend. We've been friends ever since Piper introduced me to her, and I guess we're sorta best friends? But why am I annoyed at Luke for being with Annabeth? Aren't they usually together? Why have I only _now _started noticing that he's usually with her?_

All these questions came swarming, and made him dizzy. He needed to grab onto his dresser to hold himself steady.

"Woah, you ok?" Jason had come in to find Percy almost falling on the ground.

"Yeah, just got dizzy for a sec."

"Guess what just happened!" The excitement in Jason's voice was a certain change in tone.

"Mmhmm, what?"

"I just asked Piper out on a date, and she said yes!"

**A/N:**

**I got a review from the first chapter about making these chapters longer, so it'll start being longer from chap 5 because chap 1-4 are pre-written.**


	3. Chapter 3 - 3rd Person

Annabeth savored the mint chocolate chip ice cream as Luke continued to ramble about his swimming. Had she heard a hint of annoyance from Percy when the call ended? Or was that just her?

"You know, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to beat Percy in that 400 IM this weekend. He hasn't been training as hard as me, or even close. Did you know I beat him in the sprints yesterday? Usually he's miles ahead of me, but know I can make my dad proud and beat him to go to Junior Nationals!"

Annabeth was half listening the entire time until Percy was mentioned, and her head suddenly snapped up.

"Yeah, that's great Luke." She said halfheartedly. What was on her mind was Percy. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

"We should probably get back to the campus, lights out is in two hours, and I know you well enough to know that you and Piper will definitely be studying tonight." Luke laughed to himself while Annabeth had a million thoughts running through her head.

As they walked back to the campus that night, Annabeth freezing cold with thoughts running through her head, and Luke using the time to catch up with her. Luke saw Annabeth shivering and took of his jacket to offer it to her. As soon as Annabeth saw what he was going to do, she stopped him.

"If you do that, it makes us look like a couple."

Then Luke started to blush. Annabeth had never seen him mildly embarrassed or anything, so she automatically felt that something was a little off.

"Annabeth, we've known each other for a while… and I was wondering." Luke paused for a moment. "Do you want to go to that Thai restaurant? As a date… in like two weeks?"


	4. Chapter 4 - 3rd Person

**A/N:**

**I'm just realizing how short these chapters are... I'll try to make them longer from here! **

**Feel free to leave a review!**

Percy buried his head into his hands, rubbing his eyes that were burning from getting less sleep than usual last night. Now Jason had a girlfriend? Was it his time to ask Annabeth? He was planning on asking her during their kind-of date to that expensive Thai restaurant, but Annabeth had been studying with Piper.

Annabeth and him usually did combat training every day except for Tuesdays, and today had been the only day where they didn't train together. The class was taught by Coach Hedge, his swim coach as well, and it only seemed to make the classes so much harder for him. The only time Hedge was easier on him was when they were preparing for the meets so he was expecting tomorrow's workout to be easier than usual.

"Yo Jason, you wanna play some League of Legends?"

"Sure, give me a moment to go get some snacks from the room downstairs." Percy smiled. Finally something to get Annabeth off his mind.

The two boys played League of Legends until they heard a knock on the door.

"Finally! And just in time as well. Is Piper meeting you tonight or something?" Jason shook his head as he got up to get the door.

There stood a flustered, pink-cheeked and freezing cold Annabeth. Percy jumped up from his beanbag and made his way towards Annabeth. She beckoned him to come with her and Jason gladly moved out of the way to give the couple some alone time.

"Annabeth, is it ok to invite Piper as well? That's if you're going to stay for long." Annabeth nodded as she dragged Percy to one of the upper bunk beds and starting spilling everything.

"SowhathappenedwasLukeaskedmeoutandIdidn'tknowwhattosayandIreallydidn'tknowwhattodo...iwabsfiaweksygfbwuyasj!"

"Whoa, slow down and tell me what happened."

"Ok. So, I went out to get ice cream with Luke, as you already know and… well…"

A look of realization came across Percy's face. Then a flash of emotions came along with it.

"He asked you out, didn't he. He is such a freaking bad person! He knows I like you and… !"

Percy suddenly realized what he said out loud, and his face turned tomato red.

"You like me?"


	5. Chapter 5 - 3rd Person

**A/N:**

**Percy and co. still have their powers so yes, they can use them, but it most likely will not be incorporated into the plot**

**People that died in the series are still in this story**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

Things had been really awkward between Percy and Annabeth since the dreaded night.

"Alright guys, we're doing another project!" Piper and Annabeth shared a glance. "Yes, you'll have partners." They smiled at each other. "No, you don't get to choose." Coach Hedge said knowingly.

"During the project, you guys will be creating a fight scene depending on what weapons you have, and you'll be able to choose between the weapons here." Coach Hedge pointed to the bench behind them with the weapons lined up.

"Personally, I think this baseball bat is really useful but it's up to you." Annabeth stifled a laugh, eyeing the gleaming sword on the right hand of the bench, sharpened to a fine point.

"I'll be assigning the weapons tomorrow, just check on your school portal."

"So, you're partners are posted on the wall over there. And it's not that easy to get your partners either. 5 laps across, 10 times heavy weight lifting, 50 jumping jacks, and 100 crunches. GO!"

Annabeth knew that there was going to be a twist in this, as Coach always put. She hated doing these sets because it always left her sore in her legs.

"Last one done does the set over!" Coach yelled over the huffing and puffing of the students.

Annabeth really had nothing to worry about, it was usually Percy who was always last. He never tried in the sets even when Hedge threatened them. But today, his sea green eyes were nowhere to be found. As Annabeth was on her crunches, she looked over to the wall. Percy stood, glistening in sweat looking over the paper.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. It was so like him to try on only one set. He waved to Hedge and exited the classroom. He glanced at Luke and Annabeth for a second before disappearing into the hall.

Luckily, they had a shortened period today so Annabeth didn't have to do the set over. As she walked over to the board which everyone was crowded by, she scanned the list for her name.

**Group 1: Jason, Will, Grover**

**Group 2: Thalia, Nico, Leo**

**Group 3: Reyna, Calypso, Frank**

**Group 5: Percy, Annabeth, Luke**

**Group 4: Clarissa, Piper, -**

_Wait what?! I'm with two guys that say they both like me and, are you even kidding? Why couldn't I be with Clarissa and Piper or even Jason and Grover?! _

"Hey Annabeth!" Luke came over with a big grin on his face and hugged her. Annabeth was more reluctant, and looked at Piper, whose jaw was almost touching the floor. She recovered quickly though, and snapped twice, letting Annabeth know that she was in some hot water. Annabeth pushed Luke off and smiled weakly.

"Hey, how did you like today's set?" Even to her own self, she could tell that her voice was forced and that she didn't actually want to know. Apparently Luke didn't hear it.

"It was great and I almost got first. Just lost to… Percy." At saying this, he looked over at Annabeth's face. She was preoccupied with her thoughts and listening to Luke was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Thanks." Luke snarled and walked away in a huff. Annabeth didn't know what to do. Her heart was in one place, but truly meant to be in another.

*Line Break* 

Annabeth clutched her books to her chest as she walked back to her dorm room, waving to Rachel who passed her in the hall. Once she got back in her room, she immediately collapsed in front of the door. Piper ran over to help her up, and she had tears running down her eyes.

Now, Piper knew something was _really _wrong. Annabeth never cried.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" Piper helped her onto her bed.

Annabeth took a deep breath and looked at Piper.

"Everyone hates me! And - and it's like I'm a bad person or -"

"Is everything ok in here?" Percy stuck his head in the door.

"Oh. Hey Percy, would you mind giving us some time?" Piper smiled at his ruffled hair and concerned face.

"Yeah, sure. Annabeth, if you want to talk to me or something, I'm always here, you know I'll support you." Percy turned to look at her, with her tear stained face and her embarrased look.

"Uh-huh. I'll talk to you later."

After Percy exited the room, Piper turned towards Annabeth.

"What was that all about?" Through the tears, Annabeth just shrugged.

"You like him, don't you!" Piper shoved Annabeth onto the carpet and the girls started laughing as the tension broke off.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Luke? You know I would support you through anything even though I know you lie Percy." Annabeth sighed. She told Annabeth everything that happened since Luke had asked her out and Piper looked as confused as she felt afterwards.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air, see you later!" Annabeth walked outside and around the school, feeling so much better after she told Piper everything that had happened. Suddenly, Luke came up from behind her and gave her a hug, she turned back to him and smiled. She was finally going to make everything right with Percy and with Luke.

"So -"

Luke turned her face towards his and kissed her. Percy was rounding the corner and his eyes widened when he saw what was going on.

"Annabeth…" His words trailed off as he realized he was intruding.

Annabeth turned to face the voice, pushing Luke off of her. It was never her intention to kiss him, she just wanted to break up with him and make everything go back to normal. As she saw a flash of brown hair around the corner, her heart dropped.

Percy had seen her.

**A/N**

**Yay! A longer chapter than 300-685 word chapters before! I'll try to keep making these chapters longer because on my google doc they look pretty dang long.**

**This is a pretty weird story... it's going to be very extensive so stay tuned! I'm so excited for the other plots- hehe!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Annabeth

**A/N: this chapter is going to be a little different! I wanted to try first person because I feel like it'd be cool to tell this story from Percy/Annabeth's view.**

**Feel free to leave reviews, they are much appreciated ;)**

"Did you do that on purpose?" My voice didn't seem like my own. I was too late by pushing Luke off. I should've broke it off with him earlier.

"What do you mean?" Luke was very attractive with his piercing blue eyes and blonde hair. All the other girls on the campus glared at me as I walked by them. I knew that they would all give an arm and a leg just to date Luke. However, he wasn't the type for me. He was too… I don't know!

Maybe I'm comparing him to Percy too much. I should give him another chance.

Apparently he took my silence for a moment to gather my thoughts (which it was), but he took it in a different way. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me towards him and kissed me again.

I was slower to shove him off that time. I was less prepared than the first time.

*Line Break*

Walking into my classes felt weird. It was like I was the new kid or I had grown another head! I buried myself into my room to study for my Latin test the next week and hoped that I would be left alone.

Knock-Knock!

I rubbed my head. Not again, not now. I had so many distractions already and adding fifty more wouldn't be a good idea. I still went to open the door.

Outside, Luke stood with his arm lifted leaning against the wooden frame. I could tell he was trying to look cool, or something like that. I shook my head and smiled. It was better to get this conversation over with and drift off to sleep.

"Hey Luke, sorry to be rude, but what do you want? I'm really tired today and all."

"Nothin'. What about we go on a date tomorrow night?"

"Isn't that before the meet you have?"

"Wow, Annabeth, you really care about me, don't you? It's all good, we can just go on a date after the meet." Luke smiled his toothy grin and walked away.

I watched him make his way down the hall and sighed. He didn't know half of it. I really didn't care for him. I cared for Percy.

I buried my face in my pillow and drifted off to sleep. Every once in a while, I would have nightmares, and other times I would get messages from the gods here and there.

And, oh boy, today was one of those nights.

*Line Break*

"Well hello there, Annabeth Chase. It seems your heart has been quite twisted recently." The beautiful goddess looked at me and tossed her own blond hair behind her shoulder. She was wearing a stunning and elaborate dress, with beading placed intricately around the dress. I couldn't help but be shocked, I mean, she was really pretty!

Then, I realized who it was.

"You look nothing like Piper." was what I managed to get out of my mouth. Everytime Aphrodite had gotten involved in anything with Piper, it was a complete and huge mess. I wasn't very excited to see her myself. Who really is? Piper especially hates her visits and only in dreams! I couldn't even imagine if she visited us in real life. *shudder*

"Well of course I don't sweetie, but -"

"Don't call me sweetie."

"And don't interrupt me." The goddess smiled at me again and continued.

"I've been filled in on the situation, and it seems like it's perfect for me to step in. Oooh, what about that guy in your Latin class? I forgot his name, maybe Tynsin or Talson… something like that. Even in your chemistry class! I don't know who though." Aphrodite rambled on and on about potential partners for Annabeth and finally dropped the bomb.

"What about that guy, Percy? With the black hair and bluish greenish eyes… you're blushing! Aha! I knew you liked someone. Well, hope you like it when you wake up!"

"Wha- like what?" I stared at her for a few moments before she left my dream.

*Line Break*

I woke up with the stench of pizza tingling my nose. Wow, that actually smells kinda yummy, I should have pizza tonight.

"Up early today eh?" I almost took out a pan and went to go slam it into the voice. Then I realized that it was probably Piper using her voice alter tool to make her voice much, much lower.

I rubbed my eyes and smiled at the voice.

"You're acting weird… you are definitely NOT a morning person. Percy, I've known you for like 5 months but that's enough to know that something is not right when you're happy in the morning."

Okay, this was definitely Piper playing some sort of trick on me. I went to look at my alarm, maybe today was April Fools? It didn't really matter; Piper was just silly in general so it didn't bother her that she would do this kind of thing once in a while. Honestly, it was fun to be able to have a nice roommate who cared enough about you that they would play pranks (not harmful) on you.

I reached for my phone on my bedside table and noticed that Piper had changed to background image. I chuckled to myself, knowing that this was Piper's best prank yet and that it was actually turning out half decent. As I put in my password in wrong and wrong again, there was something definitely up. There was no way Piper would be mean enough to change my password. It just didn't seem like something she would do.

I waited as I heard the shower water running and wanted to ask her what this was all about. Then the door opened, and I sat up to ask her what she had changed my password to.

But it wasn't Piper.

**A/N**

**Left it on a cliffhanger! I'm excited to see what you think!**

**Who do you think the person is?**

**p.s I don't post on weekends sorry!**

**p.p.s im going to be really busy today and this week so i wont be posting that often :(**

**1100**


	7. Chapter 7 - Annabeth

**HEY HEY! I'm back, finally! I'm super excited and hope you enjoy this chapter. It's been a pretty long time since I've updated this, but, hopefully it'll happen more often. It'll also happen very sporadically because I have a pretty busy schedule. So yay!**

From previous:

_I waited as I heard the shower water running and wanted to ask her what this was all about. Then the door opened, and I sat up to ask her what she had changed my password to._

_But it wasn't Piper._

It was Jason. I almost screamed, but then I remembered the dream I had last night. I immediately drew the covers over much to his dismay.

"Yeah… you're acting really weird. What's up?" Jason's eyes pierced hers - er his, as many would say. **(A/N when I refer to Annabeth, she'll be a girl but in Percy's body)**

"Nah bro, nothin' is up. Just' tired an' I'm kiddin'." I smiled awkwardly and wondered if that was how Percy talked. Hopefully. Jason looked at me weirdly but kept up with his morning routine. I looked at the clock and almost jumped out of my bed. It was 7:45! 7! 45! I _never _woke up at 7:45! My OCD was kicking into gear, but I knew that Percy wouldn't be stressed about waking up at 7:45. After all, even Jason had said that it was way early for him. Wait! If I was in Percy's body, whose body was he in? Mine?!

I forced myself to get out of bed slowly, ignoring the stinky smell of the boys' room. The room was littered with clothes, pizza boxes and A LOT of candy bar wrappers. I thought Percy was an athlete!

**OH SHOOT! PERCY IS AN ATHLETE. HE SWIMS. HE HAS A MEET TOMORROW. AGHOAUGRHBROVBRAOUEGBVJAERGUHO! HOW DO I SWIM?**

While I was quietly freaking out in my head, I went in the bathroom to change out of Percy's pajamas. (Which got a weird look from Jason). I'll leave the other details to myself.

As soon as it was time that Percy would normally go eat breakfast, I "rushed" percy-style to the cafeteria and looked for his - ahem - my face. I wonder what I looked like today and if Percy had told Piper - or if she had figured out. She could always use her charm-speak to get anyone to tell her anything which is why she was the gossip queen of the school.

Even though it was still me, Annabeth, it seemed like I had grown another stomach overnight. Now I knew why Percy was like a bottomless pit! My tastes had not grown like his, but to keep everyone at ease, I needed to get all the blue foods in the cafeteria. No one really knew why he liked blue food so much besides me. He's confided to me in so many things that everyone else knows nothing about. I piled my plate high with blueberries, blueberry pancakes and anything else I could find that was blue in the cafeteria. I didn't really pay attention to what Percy ate at breakfast but I knew it was blue. Then, Annabeth came over next to me - er, I guess Percy in Annabeth's body.

I? Went through the buffet picking some things out and went over to Piper's table. Oh lord. If Percy messed something up with any of the girls at that table, I was in serious trouble. But right now I needed to focus on making conversation with Percy's friends…

"Yo wassup. Y'all gonna go to class soon?" This got me really weird looks at the table as I looked around at everyone. _Wait Coach Hedge sits with them?_

I laughed awkwardly and said that I was just joking. After that, I just stopped talking and listening and focused on wondering how the heck Percy and I were going to live like this. I mean, we had _tests. _Like five finals today! And I wasn't going to take the test for him! That's just a waste of my hard work. Not saying that Percy is stupid, it's just that his grades are not really close to mine so it'd be pretty sad.

After breakfast, I walked over to "Annabeth" while all the other boys sitting at Percy's old table were snickering and pushing each other around. When I tapped Percy (**a/n when i say percy, i mean percy in annabeth's body and vice versa) **on the shoulder, his eyes widened as if to say "you're finally here and I'm freaking out!".

I pulled him out of the cafeteria and got dirty looks from Piper. _Whoops! Now everyone thinks I'm manhandling "Annabeth" when it's really vice versa… _I shot a look at Percy silently telling him to pull me instead and he did just that. I guess he's better picking up on clues when we're in each others bodies… gross.

"What the heck happened and why are we in each other's bodies?" Percy was handling it quite well as it looked on the outside but I could tell that he was on the verge of losing it.

"I don't know, but I got a dream or something from Aphrodite before the happened and she was just being… Aphrodite?" Percy rolled his eyes. Wow, my eyes were really cool in Percy's body! They were grayish-blue. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating but they had a hint of blue? At least? Ok, we're getting too far from the problem at hand.

"Well I mean, I got one too and she was being normal. She just wanted to check in on me, I guess?" Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. Such a hypocrite, Jackson, really. Then, Luke walked by us with his boy group or whatever you would call it. Hardly a group… Jason, Nico, Leo, Frank and Percy were more like it. And I guess Grover, but he moved over a year ago.

Luke glared at Percy and gave him a look as if to say "I'll talk to you later". Now it was really weird for me. I was his girlfriend and I had to witness him being territorial about Percy? Yeah, it might sound cheesy, but I was happy. I was finally happy. There was now no Luke for me to deal with and to drag me to dates and stuff, and I was really stoked to hang out with Jason. I had a really unique relationship with the guy. Sure, he might rival Percy at a couple of things and they get mad and competitive but he was the person I confided in during problems like wanting to actually be able to go to parties with the others. But no, I needed to focus on my goals.

Percy pulled me to his an Jason's room and waited for me to get the key out because it would look weird if he was the one getting the key out. The other guys walking by gave us snarky looks when they noticed it was me making us go into his room. I didn't really care either way, this was a worse problem that needed to be handled.

"We need to contact Aphrodite." Percy Jackson, the genius huh?

"No duh you idiot. How are we supposed to do that then?"

"Piper?"

"Are you stupid Jackson? Piper hates her mom!"

"Drew?"

And with that, I stormed out of the room.


End file.
